


lovely

by thepessimisticasshole



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's only rated teen and up because there's a curse word and i've no idea how to rate it, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimisticasshole/pseuds/thepessimisticasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>simon and baz argue over baby names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovely

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: all characters belong to rainbow rowell.

“cherry.”

“simon, i told you no.”

“but-”

“we are  _not_  naming our  _child_  after your favorite food, simon, why would i ever agree to that?”

simon pouts, folds his arms. “it’s a pretty name.”

“we both know that’s not why you chose it, simon snow. crowley, just- please, not cherry.”

“i’m not naming our child  _arabelle_.”

“why not? it’s a perfectly lovely name, even you agree, and-”

“i’m not naming our child after your great-grandmother.”

“it’s-”

“she nearly killed your mother-”

“on  _accident_ -”

“and,” simon presses on, ignoring baz’s indignant spluttering, “she just about torched your forest.”

“so did  _you_.”

“that’s entirely besides the point.”

a defeated silence, then: “victoria?”

“no.”

baz huffs, throwing his hands into the air. “why ever not?”

“it doesn’t feel right, baz.”

“doesn’t feel- fine. fine.” his eyes scrunch shut. “caroline.”

“no.”

“elizabeth.”

“no.”

“elenor.”

simon considers it carefully, pursing his lips and rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. “mmh… no.”

“kendall.”

simon’s eyes flicker, and his eyebrows scrunch together. “nah.”

“vera. noelle. heather. amelia. april. lily. rose. tessa. astrid. daisy.”

simon chews on a thumbnail. “okay.”

baz’s heart jumps. “which one?”

simon grins.

* * *

there’s 3 slips of paper laid out on the coffee table, each labeled in simon’s messy handwriting, and baz wants nothing more than to sleep. simon’s eyes are sparkling, though, and his hands are animated.

“-tessa’s good, because we can shorten it to tess. do you like that nickname?”

“mmh.”

“and astrid is such a lovely name, don’t you agree? i looked it up and it’s _scandinavian_ \- it means ‘divine strength’. and our baby will be strong, and beautiful, and powerful.”

baz smiles fondly. simon continues.

“and rose- we could shorten it to rosie! it’s-”

he keeps talking, but baz is more focused on the flush in his cheeks and the diamond sparkle in his eyes. simon notices, and his expression softens. “okay, maybe we’ll do this tomorrow.”

“yes,” agrees baz sleepily.

* * *

it’s a girl, and she’s gorgeous.

they name her cherry.

fucking snow. 


End file.
